Escondido
by ImRav3nclaw
Summary: "iria ameaçá-lo, mas antes que eu pudesse fazer algo, reparei que a boca dele estava apenas a uns dois centímetros da minha..."


**Primeira fic de PJ que eu posto aqui... espero que gostem.**

* * *

><p>Eu estava sentada na frente do meu chalé, cuidando de algumas flores que pareciam meio doentes, quando de repente, a confusão começou, algo no chalé de Afrodite explodiu, cinzas saiam pelas janelas e algumas meninas saiam se atropelando, com os rostos, as roupas e cabelos todos cinzas, sem dúvidas estavam muito nervosas. Aquelas meninas nunca foram um poço de inteligência, mas nem elas precisavam pensar muito para descobrir quem foi que fez aquilo, era obvio demais, os irmãos Stoll aprontaram mais uma. Decidi ignorar a confusão, coisa que sempre fazia, mas uma voz não me permitiu fazer isso.<p>

-Katie! Katie!

Me virei para ver quem era, embora não precisasse, conhecia aquela voz.

-O que você quer Stoll?

-Deixa eu me esconder no seu chalé? Está vazio não está?

-O que? Nã...

Mas ele me puxou pelo braço para dentro do chalé antes que eu pudesse terminar a frase. Ele me empurrou pra dentro e trancou a porta.

-A) Eu NÃO deixei você entrar, B) Por que raios trancou a droga da porta?

-Precisava me esconder e você não me deixou entrar, se eu não te prendesse aqui você ia contar.

Fiquei por alguns segundos no lugar processando a informação e tentando armar um plano, olhei para o lado e vi, era tão obvio, corri para a janela, ia sair de lá, gritar, chamar alguém o que fosse, mas não iria ajudá-lo. Ele foi mais rápido, me pegou pela cintura quando estava tentando subir no parapeito da janela, comecei a me debater, caí sentada sobre as pernas dele, seu aperto era forte e eu não conseguia me soltar, no desespero, comecei a me mexer descontroladamente tentando colocar o máximo de peso possível nas pernas dele.

-O que você está fazendo Katie?

-Tentando quebrar suas pernas com meu peso.

Ele riu alto.

-Katie, Katie, eu sempre pensei que você fosse mais inteligente.

-Eu estou desesperada ok? ME SOLTA TRAVIS!

Ele chegou mais perto, se é que isso era possível e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

-Só se você jurar que não vai fugir, ou gritar.

Corei pela proximidade, pelo efeito embriagante da voz dele e do hálito de menta que se espalhou pelo ar, respirei fundo para controlar a raiva e tentei responder com uma voz controlada.

-Está bem.

Ele me soltou e eu me levantei, ele fechou as janelas e depois se sentou em uma das camas, que por acaso, era a minha. Encostei-me na parede e cruzei os braços.

-Então, o que foi dessa vez? -Perguntei.

-Han?

-O que você aprontou dessa vez?

-Bombas de fumaça.

-Essa é velha.

-Sei... Você não está tranquilinha demais não?

-Por que não estaria?

-Estamos quebrando uma regra.

-Estamos?

-É, um menino e uma menina de chalés diferentes não podem ficar juntos dentro do chalé... E ainda estamos com as portas e janelas fechadas. - Ele disse com um sorriso boboca na cara.

Eu não tinha pensado nisso, a raiva me distraiu. Tentei parecer calma.

-Tudo bem, eu sei o motivo pelo qual a regra foi criada, e NÃO vai acontecer isso aqui, desde que não nos peguem aqui dentro ta tudo bem. Assim que toda essa confusão passar, você sai sem que ninguém veja e nunca mais tocamos nesse assunto.

-Tem certeza que não vai acontecer nada? Quer dizer... Você não está nem um pouquinho tentada?

Peguei a almofada mais próxima e acertei na cara dele.

-Não, não estou, e deixa de ser idiota.

Realmente não estava, tudo bem, eu tinha uma quedinha por ele, mas não era o suficiente pra me fazer sentir tentada, eu tinha 16, e ainda não me sentia preparada para bem... Isso.

-Ah, deixa disso, deita aqui deita, vamos quebrar umas regras.

-TRAVIS! - Outra almofada voou na cara dele. -Acho que alguma filha de Afrodite te amaldiçoou, pra estar falando essas coisas, só pode.

Ele se levantou e começou a andar na minha direção, desencostei da parede, e dei passos para trás para aumentar a distancia entre nós, até que não consegui mais. Uma cômoda me impediu de continuar me distanciando, dei um passo ou dois para o lado, havia uma parede atrás de mim, ele me encurralou. Minhas mãos foram até a parte de cima da cômoda, tateando até encontrar algo, alcancei e peguei uma tesoura de jardinagem, iria ameaçá-lo, mas antes que eu pudesse fazer algo, reparei que a boca dele estava apenas a uns dois centímetros da minha. Como foi que ele se aproximou tão rápido?

-E você não sente nada agora? - Perguntou ele, foram as ultimas palavras dele antes que me beijasse.

Retribui o beijo por alguns segundos, acho que minhas pernas criaram vontade própria, quando recuperei a consciência estava com elas entrelaçadas na cintura dele, então, me coloquei de pé e me soltei dele, recuperei a firmeza e o empurrei, apontando a tesoura de jardinagem, que por incrível que pareça ainda estava em minhas mãos, na sua direção.

-SAIA DAQUI TRAVIS, AGORA! – Foi uma sorte que a confusão ainda rolava solta do lado de fora do chalé, ninguém lá fora ouviu nem um barulho, nem imaginavam o que acontecia. - ou então...

-Ou então o que? vai me podar até eu ficar em forma de golfinho? - Ele deu um meio sorriso.

-Eu não tô brincando Travis, sai daqui.

Ele correu até a porta e disse:

-Eu saio, mas eu volto, mais cedo do que você possa imaginar. -Ele piscou e saiu.

Deixei a tesoura escapar das minhas mãos e cair no chão, abri as janelas e portas, sentei na minha cama, levei as mãos até meus lábios inconscientemente, sorri. Comecei a me perguntar se ele estava falando sério quando disse que voltaria, e se estava, quando ele voltaria?

* * *

><p><strong>Ficou idiota, mas enfim... HSUAHSUAHS <strong>

**Beijinho**


End file.
